From Amy, With Love
by SecretLife1319
Summary: It's Fall, and Amy has a lot to forward too. Starting with her boyfriend coming home and Junior Year starting! Being with her besties and wearing the hottest new trends...But! Like always... there are some consequences to having a happy life. For example shocking and unexciting shit that's going to happen in Amy's little perfect life, and I can't wait for my FF Fans to read it
1. XO

**Welcome FF readers! I give you chapter one: XO…Enjoy**

_Baby love me lights out_

_In the darkest night I'll… I'll search through the crowd_

_Your face is all that I see, I'll give you everything_

_Baby love me lights out _

I woke up so excited! I was surprised I had a good night sleep, last night. I got out of bed, before my big brother came through the door with an ice bucket.

"And just what were you going to do with that, Robert?" I asked, getting up and making my bed

"I was going to be your alarm clock…I thought you'll still be sleep"

"Yeah right! On my first day of junior year? You thought…" I told him. I skipped to my closet and wonder what should I wear.

"Junior year… I remember my junior year" he started

"Yeah, wasn't that like 13 years ago?" I asked in humor

"Hey…I'm 20 years-old, I'm not dad now…"

"Speaking of, where is dad anyways?"

"He and mom went to work about 20 minutes before you woke up" he said. I sighed; I haven't really seen my parents or talk to them in a week or so. This house has been empty without them since Robbie came back from college. Robbie said he'll let me use his car to drive myself to school before he left my room. I went back to my closet to pick out something to wear. Yes! I'll wear my white button down shirt with my navy blue sweater over it and my tight black leggings. I laid my outfit on the bed and went to the bathroom. I started my shower and removed my under clothes and wash my body. I think a lot when I'm in the shower, it can be about anything and something came to my mind… BABE! My baby is coming home from Band Camp! I've missed my boyfriend so much over the summer break, and today is the day he comes back. I turned off the water and dried off quickly. I got dress and went back to the bathroom to put on my make-up and do my hair. While my flat irons were warming up, I apply some elf eyeliner on my upper lid and lower lid on both eyes and then applied some mary-kay mascara. I brushed and comb my untamed hair, then styled it in a high ponytail with a side bang; I straighten my bang and turned off the flat irons. I brush my teeth and put on Mac Snob lipstick on. I went downstairs and saw my brother and Adrian making out. Now, I'm cool with Adrian and my brother dating. It's just that Adrian and I had some bad history and I forgave her and she forgave me, but sometimes you just can't forget it

"You guys are so gross" I said walking pass them. Robbie smiled and so did Adrian

"So you ready for junior year, Amy?" Adrian asked me

"Ready? I'm prepared for this year. I have everything planned for this year, from scholarships to careers"

"Cool…I see you're not wearing your glasses anymore. Your eyes look beautiful" she said

"I'm still wearing them, but only when I'm driving or when I need to see the board in class" I told her

"Okay…" Robbie stares at the both of us and smiled

"What is it?" I asked him

"Noting…Just seeing my two favorite girls getting along really touches my heart, group hug!" He said putting us all together; Robbie was always such a damn character sometimes to cope with reality

"Okay, okay… I need to get out of here and pick up Regina. I need to find my shoes first…" I said. I looked by the door and found my black doc martins. I grabbed the keys from my brother and my school bag

"Alright bye, Robbie… and I'll see you Adrian!" I said before closing the door behind me and head to the drive way. Robbie had a very nice car; it was a white Mercedes cla that he got from dad on his birthday. I called Regina, because I knew she would want a ride

"Yes best friend" she said on the other line

"Hey bestie, you need a ride? Robbie lend me his car for the day" I told her

"Robbie gave you the Mercedes?! Hell yeah I want a ride" she said before hanging up. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to her condo. Regina and I have been best friends since middle school, because I was a nerd and I didn't have many friends for that reason. I actually met her before Ricky because they were in separate schools at the time and I never was invited to their house, until high school. Ricky and I didn't start dating till last year, but the three of us knew each other for a while. Now, Regina was a rebel, but she is the prettiest girl in school and her boyfriend is the all-star basketball player; Benjamin. I guess you can say they love each other, but whenever she needs someone to comfort her; Ben is never there. I pull up in front of their condo and honk the horn. Regina walks out with her long red hair flowing and her black wedges strapped around her tanned legs and her blue skater skirt hugging little frame with her black crop top holding up.

"Hey best friend! I miss you!" she said getting in the car and closing the door

"Hey Regina, I've missed you too…So we're juniors now! And that means the time to sign for scholarships and study for the S.A.T. test…"

"Aw Amy… you're still a nerd, but I still love you. Junior year, the time to be a part of the senior parties and start more drama" she said

"Regina… you're still popular, so why all the publicity?"

"So I could keep myself in that spot, I'm trying to get scouted…anyways, I have a spoiler alert for you"

"What?"

"Ricky came home last night…He told me this morning that he will be coming late to school. He wanted to sleep in"

"I tried calling him all break, he wouldn't answer his phone" I told her, she reached out of her bag and grabbed Ricky's phone

"Gigi you had his phone the entire time?" I asked

"Yeah, he left it with me. They wasn't allowed to bring their phones to the camp" she explained

"Did you read our messages?" I asked

"Yeah, I couldn't help myself…Ben was sleep and I was bored"

"Gigi!"

"I'm kidding… but here you give it to him. I'm going to be busy"

"With Ben?"

"Yeah, we need to talk" she said. Her phone started to ring

"Speak of the devil… It's Ben…Yes, Honey" We pulled up in the school parking lot and seen new students and old students walking inside the school. We grabbed our stuff and walked inside. Freshman, freshman…I remember being a freshman, so nervous and shy.

"Okay Benjamin…I'm in the halls, where are you?" Regina asked Ben, Ben was behind us

"Behind you" He said hanging up the phone and gave her a hug

"Hey Amy"

"Hey Ben"

"Junior year! You guys excited?!"

"Well I am…Amy only cares about studying" Regina said

"Well if I stop caring about studying, how are you supposed to pass?" I asked Regina

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your nerdy self" she said. I laughed. From across the hall I saw Jack and Madison making out

"So are they going out or not?" Ben asked

"Don't know...Don't care" Regina said

"Ben that's your best friend, shouldn't you know?" I said

"Jack has been distant over break…" Ben said. That's weird, because the boys are so close, they been close since the 4th grade, well Ricky and Ben had been friends because Ben's father helped Ricky when he was younger, and Ricky and Jack was in 4th grade together.

"So Amy, where is our drummer?" Ben asked

"Beats me, Gigi said that he's at home…that he wants to come late" I explained. Miss. O'Malley came up to us

"Hi guys, I'm glad you came back…Regina are you going to try out for volleyball again?"

"Of course, winning the championship for 2 years straight, I have faith that we can do this again"

"I'm happy to hear that. Ben, basketball season will be coming up soon… and the gym is all yours if you want"

"Seriously? I'll take it…"

"Now Ben remember it's only for practice after school hours, so you won't miss class" She told giving him the keys to the gym

"Amy, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked

"Sure…" we walked off, and she told me about colleges calling her over the summer break

"You're kidding! Did Georgetown University call, or Duke?"

"No, but Princeton called and so did Yale…" she said

"Oh then I'll pass, but thank you" I told her

"Wait, Amy you're serious? You don't want to go to Princeton? Or Yale? Amy, those are very hard schools to get accepted in. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll work harder…to get a call from Georgetown or Duke" I told her

"Amy? Why only those two schools? Their tuition is more expensive…"

"I know I hope to get a full scholarship to Georgetown or Duke…Miss. O'Malley I have to get to class" I said. I went up the stairs with Regina, Ben and Jack

"Hey, Amy"

"Hi Jack, so your senior year… you excited?"

"Yeah…and its football season, Miss. O'Malley told me that there are 2 different college coaches are coming to our first game on Friday. Are you guys coming?"

"Sure, I'll go" I told, and Regina and Ben tagged along. Regina kisses Ben good-bye and walked with me to class.

"So you want to go shopping after school?" Regina asked

"I don't know… we're going to have some homework tonight" I muttered

"Uh huh… Amy if you want to ditch me to sleep with my brother, just say it girl. I know you've been 'lonely' since he left"

"Regina I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Come on Ames, I know you and Ricky been bumping skin... You might be a nerd, but I've known you long enough to tell that you're a freak" she explained

"Okay…maybe we've done some things, but I never actually let him go all the way" I told her, she gasped… she pulled me in the girls restroom, checked all of the stalls to make sure they were empty and put the trash can on the door

"You're telling me that you two didn't have sex?" Regina asked shocked

"Yes, I'm still a virgin…" I told her

"OMG! I'm so proud of you… Don't let anyone sweet talk you into your skirt" she said

"Regina he's your brother…"

"He's also a guy, and not just any guy… a guy who really is good at sweet talking, I've seen him in action" She explained, it is true… Ricky was good at talking to girls, I've seen him in action myself…and was always jealous, but also relieved that I wasn't one of those girls who was about to get their heart broken

"I told him, that I wanted to be special. Plus he didn't even say he loves me yet, so I can wait"

"What? He didn't break out the 'L' word yet?"

"Nope, and I'm not going to rush him after everything you both been through, I can understand… So I'm not rushing anything, and neither is he"

"Okay, so you little Miss. Perfect have a plan, huh?"

"I won't say a plan, I'll say more on the line of faith or patience…Yeah patience is the word" I told her, I look in the mirror and reply some eyeliner and lipstick

"So since we're not going to first period, we might as well get cozy. What about you and Ben?"

"We are getting more distant then everyday" she said worried

"You don't think he's cheating do you?" I asked bluntly

"Yes and I know who the bitch is" she said, I was shocked. I can't believe Ben was actually cheating on Regina the most faithful girl in this damn school, well besides me

"Who is it?"

"Basketball!" she said. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her, I really thought it was a girl

"What? You pictured a girl?" She asked

"Well yeah, and what do you mean basketball?"

"I mean he stays playing basketball, like that's his girlfriend and I'm the side chick. I swear ball is life. I bet if you asked him what is it that he loves the most… he'll say basketball"

"Come on Gigi, that's foolish…" I told her

"I agree…Ben is one foolish boy" She said

"Then why did you get the tattoo?" I asked her. She sighed and looked at her waist tattoo that said "XO" it meant hugs and kisses, but to her and Ben it meant forever in love

"Because, I will always love that foolish ball player" she said. I smiled; she always found the good in a bad situation. When she and Ricky were little, they're drunken father would hit them and emotionally abuse them. Regina would find a way to look at positive side of things, like her father used to beat her, but she wasn't alone… she still had Ricky, and when she was 8 her father's best friend used to rape her, she told her teacher and never saw that man again. I respect Regina's positive personality, because after everything she been through she still smiles. The bell rings and we left the girls restroom. Regina went to go and find Ben, while I walked back to my locker. I opened my locker and a girl came towards me

"Hey" she said rudely, I looked at her funny

"Yes" I said in a manor tone

"You with Underwood, right?" she asked

"Who wants to know?" I asked, she chuckled lightly

"Cute… look here, you need to watch your boyfriend"

"Okay, let me tell you something…Ricky isn't even here and if you got something against my boyfriend, then you can tell him yourself" I said, she chuckled again and looked behind her and saw Ricky and Regina looking this way

"I'll talk to you later…" she said before leaving… Yeah okay bitch. I walked up to Ricky and Regina

"Amy look who I found all lost and adorable" Regina said smiling

"Well he is adorable…" I said playing along

"I thought you might want him… He looks your type, he reminds me of my brother" She said laughing, I laughed with her

"I'm going to leave you love birds to it" She said before leaving, I walked closer to Ricky and kissed him. I missed him so much

"Hi" I said

"Hi Baby, so you're happy to see me?" he asked

"I'm very happy to see you, 2 months is a very long time… So how was Band Camp?"

"Boring…why didn't you come this time again?"

"Because, I had to take this test"

"Ah yeah, that's right… you were being a nerd, I remember now" He joked… I smiled; I looked across the hall and saw that girl looking at us, before walking away. That's weird, what's her problem

"Ricky, I have a surprise for you…" I reached in my bag and grabbed his phone and gave it to him

"It's my phone, I couldn't ask for anything greater!" he said sarcastically

"Gigi gave it to me this morning, why weren't you allowed to have your phone at Band Camp?"

"New location… It was in the valley this time; I can see that you've tried to contact me…"

"Yeah, Gigi knew I tried to get in touch with you, when she had your phone the entire time"

"Aw classic Regina…" He said, and then Miss. O'Malley appear again

"Ricky, it's so good to see you… So how was Band Camp? I heard your drum solo was great"

"It was good, I tried my best"

"Great… Now, I got a call from Duke, they would like to meet you"

"Really? When?"

"Well one of the coaches from Duke is coming to see the Athletes on Friday, so we'll ask them to set up a meeting. Sounds cool?"

"Great" He said, Miss. O'Malley smiled and walked away

"Amy this is going to be so great. You and me together at Duke…" He started, my smiled fade away

"What's wrong?" He asked me

"That's why I didn't come to Band Camp, I wanted to take the stupid test and get a call from Duke…but this morning Miss. O'Malley told me that Duke didn't call, or Georgetown… Some other schools did, but not the schools that wants you…"

"Ames… It will be okay, I know how bad you want to go to Duke. I promise if Duke doesn't call, then I won't go to Duke…"

"What?"

"I won't go to Duke; I'll go where you want to go"

"No, Ricky you have to go to Duke, that's all you ever talked about since we we're 12 years-old"

"Amy, I can adjust that picture. Now I want to go to college with you. We've talked about that since we first started dating…" He said. He's right, we can do this

"You're right. Okay if not Duke, then Georgetown…we'll start there" I told him, he smiled

"Good… Now let's –"

"Are you two talking about me because I am the greatest!" Lauren said walking up to us. I rushed to hug her quickly and tightly

"Hey Amy girl!"

"Lauren! Where have you been?"

"London… And plus no one comes early on their first day back, unless you're a freshman" she said, I chuckled. I heard a gasped and realize it was Regina

"Lauren!" Regina said happily

"Regina, you're a red head now…A real red head, who had got into your panties?" Laruen asked playfully

"Lauren! Shh! No one, I just got tired of the brown hair, I wanted something brighter, lighter, and bold" Regina said

"And sexy…" Lauren added

"I like it…" She said. Lauren looked around for the rest of the gang

"Where's thing one and thing two?" She asked

"Ben is practicing…and I don't know where Jack is" Regina said

"Jack is busy with me, he won't be around with you today" Madison said butting in our circle

"Um… Madison you're not a part of this circle anymore since you became a double crosser… so goodbye" Regina said

"Fine, whatever" Madison said before leaving… Regina glared at her

"Bitch!" Regina said

"Let's ditch…" Laruen said

"Really on the first day of school?" I asked

"Amy it's not the first for us, or the boys. It's only the first day for freshman, come on I know this lounge a couple blocks from here" She said

"I…whatever, I'll go" I said giving in

"Hell yeah, I'm in" Regina said. I walked back to my locker to see Ricky

"So Lauren wants to ditch school"

"I bet she does… You want to go do you?"

"Yeah, but what about—"

"Amy go ahead, Ben wants to head out too. I'll come over at nine" he said, I nodded. He gave me a kiss and left with Ben

"Yeah, just walk pass me like I'm not even here" Regina said, Ricky and Ben came back and she walked up to them

"You two are supposed to be my best men and you walk off without saying bye"

"Gigi, we live together" Ricky said

"Uh huh…What's your excuse Mr. Ball is life head ass?"

"Umm, I'll call you…" Ben said to Regina before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving with Ricky

"Let's go you guys" Regina said leading the way

"Wait! Who car is we taking?" Laruen asked

"Robbie's" Regina said

"Robbie let you drive his C.L.A.? I wish my big brother was that cool" Lauren said. Before I got in the car, I saw the girl again… she was just looking at me, I don't know why. She went back into the school. What the hell is her damn problem?

"Amy! Come on" Regina said breaking my train of thought

"Okay…" I said. I sighed and started the car. What the hell does that sad girl wants?

_**So that is the end of chapter one: XO… Thank you for reading and come back for chapter two: Jealous**_

_**Oh! And don't forget to Review! And remember this is a No Hater ZONE! **_


	2. Jealous

**Chapter Two: Jealous…Enjoy It**

_I'm just jealous, I'm just human _

_Don't judge me… If you keeping your promise, I'm keeping mines_

_**1 Week Later**_

It's been a week since the first day back at school, and 2 days since Ricky talked to me… I don't know what his problem is, but ever since that girl came to me, he's been distant. Regina came over to my locker

"Hey best friend…You hung over?" she asked

"No… I didn't drink as much as you and Lauren" I said

"Really? Then why did you dance on the bar?"

"You dared me to Gigi…You don't remember do you?"

"Nope. I remember Lauren making out with the bartender"

"Oh…Wait, wasn't the bartender a girl?" I asked

"Hey you know Lauren…" Regina said. Regina and I walked to class together, while class was in session. That mystery bitch was sitting in behind me and Regina was sitting across from me. I wrote a quick note to Regina

"Regina…" I gave her the note

"Tell me after class…" she whispered. She looked at the girl for a moment

"You got a staring problem bitch?" Regina asked loudly, Regina is kind of…mental in the head

"Miss Underwood?" Mr. Ten asked

"Mr. Ten…" Regina answered rudely

"Can you please tell me why you're using profanity in my classroom?"

"Can you tell me why one of your students is looking at me like they want to start something?" she asked sarcastically

"Was that a dig at me?" The girl asked Regina

"Yes it was, now look at me cross eyed again bitch!" Regina shouted

"Or what?" The girl asked, Regina stood up and so I pushed Regina back

"Miss Underwood! Office! Now!" Mr. Ten said

"Mr. Ten can I take her to the office?" I asked, he nodded and Regina and I walked out into the hallway

"So I got in trouble for you…Why?" she asked

"Who was that girl?" I asked

"The bitch name is Anna More… She's a sweetheart and a really good saxophone player"

"Anna? Anna? Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked

"She's in the Band with you and Ricky…She went to Band Camp with Ricky" Regina explained, I end up quitting the Band on Thursday, and told Ricky about it Friday night. He said that he was cool with it, because he understands, but what the hell is up with this chick that keeps appearing. Regina and I was waiting in the office while the Principle was in a meeting, Anna came into the office and waited with us

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I asked her

"Amy what the hell is your problem? She is nothing…"Regina said

"No, that bitch knows something and she needs to tell me" I told Regina, Anna stared at us and chuckled to herself. I ignored it and continued to speak to Regina

"Why?" Regina asked

"Because on the first day of school she came to me and told me to keep an eye on Ricky"

"Keep an eye on Ricky? What does she mean? Like he did something wrong?" Regina asked

"Yes…" Anna said butting in the conversation

"What?" Regina asked confused

"I was at Band Camp with Ricky, and while everyone else was performing…We were getting close" She said. I started to walk up to her, but Regina stopped me

"Hey! Don't let her get to you…she's lying"

"Oh am I?" Anna protest

"Why else would you tell her this, if you didn't want Ricky for yourself" Regina said, Anna didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I'm jealous! I thought he cared about me, I thought we really had a connection. It turns out he was just bored, he just wanted to kill time at Band Camp because you weren't there" Anna explained

"Jealous? Did you even know about me, when you were messing with Ricky at Band Camp" I asked, Anna shook her head no. That jackass! Why would he do this to me! How could he! I don't know what to say. Now I just feel like Anna; hurt, confused and jealous… I'm hurt that he would mess with this bitch and not say anything about it. I'm confused on why didn't he tell her from the jump about me, and I'm jealous because I've never lied to him and I stayed true to him, but he chose to be unfaithful …and with this bitch, hoping that I wouldn't find out

"Was it because he didn't tell you, or you didn't bother to ask?" I asked. She didn't say anything, she looked at us blankly

"Answer the damn question" I told her

"It was because he didn't tell me…He never talked about you, I found out about you and Ricky's relationship from a friend and that was towards the end of Band Camp" She explained. The bell rings and I leave the office to find Ricky. I kept my emotions bottled up, but by the time I saw Ricky I broke down

"Hey, Amy what's wrong" he asked me. I looked at him, I saw the worry in his eyes…It looked real, it looked like he cared.

"Who is Anna More? And don't lie to me…" I told him. His expression changed in a heartbeat. His eyes widen and his face went pale. The look was shameful

"Amy, I wanted to tell you—"

"But you didn't! I found out from her! She claims you let her on and that she knew nothing about me! So that's what you were doing at Band Camp? Banging some chick behind my back, while I was taking 3 tests to stay and go to college with you! And all this time you were being a jackass!"

"What? Amy that's not what happen… let me explain!"

"No! So you could just lie to my face! Save it for a chick that cares, because I don't…" I said. I went to the next class and sat in the back. I text Robbie to pick me up, 15 minutes later I get called from the office saying my brother was here. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag, I saw Regina waiting outside the office. I walked up to her

"Hey, Amy…" she said softly

"Why are you out here?"

"They are talking to Ricky, since I live with him he is my guardian"

"The only reason for that is if you're getting suspended"

"Nope! In school suspension for use of profanity language and insulting a student" she explained

"Bad ass…" I told her

"I forgot to take my medication" She said, I chuckled

"So…Did Ricky tell you?"

"Yeah…so it's over?" she asked

"I didn't say that…I just want some time to think thing over" I told her, before Regina could share her two cents, Ricky comes out of the office and I walked away. I walked out of the school and got in the car, by time we got home I saw mom and dad's car in the driveway

"Mom and dad home?"

"Nope… Aruba, I took them to the airport 15 minutes before you called"

"So no parents in the house again…we should throw a party" I said sarcastically

"That's not a bad idea…they won't be back until next week on Thursday, and Halloween is coming up, we should throw a party"

"Robbie come on, a party? We would need food, drinks, party favors and decorations…"

"Amy how old are you 10? The only we need is booze…lots of it"

"You're going to let me drink?" I asked him

"You can do whatever you want to do…I'm your brother, not Dad"

"Okay, fine…we can have the damn party, when is it?"

"4 days from now…"

"4 days? Friday? That's Halloween"

"Yeah… the perfect time to have one. So let's buy a couple of stuff" He drove to the store called 'Party City' and they had several different options to choose for Halloween. Since I was here I might as well buy a costume. I looked in the costume section; there were more than 50 to choose from. I had many options like Lady Gaga, Vampire, Sexy Goddess, and oh naughty school girl, winner. I grabbed the costume and looked for Robbie

"Whoa. Did you pay for the entire Halloween section?" I asked Robbie while we at the cashier

"Hey I didn't expect everything to be this cheap" he said

"Well here, add this on to the list" I said handing him my costume

"School girl? Amy isn't that what you are in reality?" He asked

"No, I'm a nerd in reality… being a hot school girl is my dream" I told him, he smiled and rung it up. We grabbed the stuff and put it in the car and drove back home. On the drive back, my phone rang and it was Ricky. I'm not ready to talk right now, possibly ever. Even though I need to develop closure… Or at least I think I do

"Amy? Are you going to answer that?" Robbie asked

"Nope. It's only Lauren, she'll be fine" I lied

"Oh…So how is Regina?"

"Gigi is Gigi, she will never change from her happy go lucky self" I told him

"Yeah, that's what I like about her" he mutters. I pretend I didn't hear it, because I would just be confused about why my brother care for her in that way

"So who are we inviting to the party?" I asked him

"You do know who I am right? I'm Robert Juergens little sis, Grant High's high school legendary party animal…"

"Robbie you're in college, why party with a bunch of teenagers?"

"Teenagers are filled with young and stupid energy, and plus most of the kids that goes there are siblings to my friends, so my friends are coming regardless" he explained

"Okay…let's have a party" I said. When we got home Ricky's car was parked in front of the house. Shit!

"Oh my God!" I said in shocked

"Hey its Ricky…I didn't know he was back" Robbie said. Robbie got out of the car and greeted Ricky. Robbie and Ricky's relationship was close, Robbie considered Ricky as family; a little brother. He known Ricky since we were 10 and looked after him ever since. Ricky helped Robbie with the bags and I walked straight in the house and upstairs into my room. I took off my clothes and put on some sweats and a t-shirt; I wrapped my hair up in a top knot and started up on my homework. Someone knocked on my door and I assumed it was Ricky… I took a deep breath and open my door. Yup I'm right

"What" I asked harshly, it was a little harsher then I wanted to be, but I don't give a damn right now

"Amy I know you don't want to talk, so please just listen. What happen with Anna was a mistake, I know that, but—"

"Why did you do it? Were you drunk?" I asked. I sat on the edge of the bed and Ricky sat on the other side of the bed

"No…"

"Were you mad at me? Did I do something?" I started to cry

"No, Amy this is not your fault…"

"Then what the hell was it that made you cheat!? Especially on me!? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing Amy… It wasn't your fault; it was mines and Anna… but mostly me. I led her on, I let the moment go too far, but it doesn't make up for how bad I hurt you, I know that"

"I knew I shouldn't have taken our friendship to the next level. You weren't ready, but I just thought…with me, you'll be different. I guess I should get in line with the other girls who thought Ricky Underwood really cared about them"

"Don't do that… Don't compare yourself to those other girls, because they honestly meant nothing to me. I told you that, and that's the true. What happen with Anna will never happen again"

"Why should I believe you? Your words mean nothing to me anymore…I don't trust you anymore"

"Don't say that…"

"I don't mean to sound cliché, but I thought we had something special…I thought you cared enough not to cheat! I guess I was wrong…I mean the thought of you sleeping with her kills me" I said. He walks over to my side and squat down in front of me

"She told you she and I had sex?"

"No…not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"She told me that you and her were getting close, and that you wanted to kill time" I explained, he sighed, I was confused for a moment

"I never slept with her…" he said. I looked at him in his eyes and he wasn't lying. WHAT?! So she wanted a problem between us. That son of a bitch!

"What? Then what happen at Band Camp? What did you two do?" I asked

"I was bored, so I was in the lounge with Anna…I was only helping her practice, but I wasn't only helping her, I was helping a couple of them in the band. She was the last one and we just started talking, then when we were done preforming, we just started talking and then she took it the wrong way and kissed me"

"Why didn't you tell her about me?"

"What do you mean? You were all I could talk about, you were my main topic at that boring ass camp" He explained. I was so angry I hated this; she really broke up our relationship! Because she was Jealous!

"I'm going to kill her" I said

"Now Amy let's keep thing at least PG"

"She tried to break us up Ricky!" I told him

"I understand Amy, but don't jump from one thing to another" he said. I stood up and so did he

"You're right" I slapped him, and he put his hand up to sting his red cheek and rubbed it. I put my hand up to my mouth because in that moment I remember when we were little I saw the damages on his arms and the red marks on his face. I instantly felt regretful

"Oh God…Ricky I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"Amy its fine…"

"No it's not, you've been hit all your life, I didn't mean too. I was just so mad at you and that bitch Anna! I didn't want to slap you" I said. He nodded and sat down on the bed, and pulls me onto his lap

"So where do we stand?" he asked

"Well I'm too pissed at her; to be mad at you...It was just a kiss right?"

"Yeah…I swear" He said. I gave him a kiss

"Then I guess you're forgiven"

"Hey…I love you" He told me, my heart went from 0 to 100 real quick

"I love you too, Ricky" I told him, he smiled. He kissed me with much passion this time and his hand starts to caress my leg, up to my breast. Now we've done stuff like this number of times, but now I don't want to stop. I don't want to have sex for the wrong reason, but I just want him so bad and I just want to piss Anna off, even though she might not find out about this…but I know it would get me through the day when I see her face

"Okay…if we do this, no one is to know…besides Regina, because she will figure it out…Not even our parents"

"Baby why would I tell our parents?" He asked in humor, good point. I took off my shirt and removed Ricky's jacket, he laid me on the bed under him. He slides my pants down and stops and got up

"We need to stop…"

"You say that now, when I'm half way naked?" I asked

"Amy, you told me you didn't want it like this…You want romance and intimacy and I damn sure know that you don't want your brother downstairs while we're having sex"

"That was then and this is now…I'm surprised to see that you don't want this"

"Is that what you think? That I wouldn't want to, trust me I want this more than anything…I just think you don't want this for the right reasons, am I right?"

"I don't know, I guess…the 'L' word just triggered my hot-spot" I told him, he smiled. He grabbed my shirt and put it on me. He kissed my forehead and put his jacket on

"Wait, so you're leaving?" I asked

"Don't worry, I'll call you…I promise" he said. I sighed

"Wait, Robbie is throwing a Halloween party here, are you coming?" I asked him

"Yeah…"

"Ricky… I don't want you to go, just stay the night" he walks up to me and embrace me

"I want too, but I don't want you to wake up in the morning feeling regret… so I'm going to give you some time and then we'll see where we stand"

"I told you we were fine…"

"I know, I know baby…but there's time, we promise not to rush things, and this…what you're feeling right now is jealousy, you've been around me for so long I understand why you have these feelings" He said. I understand, I guess

"Okay… We need to take baby steps…Agreed" I said. He gives me a kiss and walks out, he'll be back. I went back to my bed and finished my homework; it was 9 o'clock when I got done. I called Regina and told her about the party and of course she was all up for it

"So who are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I was thinking Melanie Martinez, she's a creepy and beautiful person… and plus she wears heels. What about you? Someone from geek squad?"

"Ha, ha, ha, I forgot how to laugh. No actually I'm going to be a Naughty Schoolgirl…"

"Oh sexy… Who picked out your costume? Lauren?"

"No, I did…I know the perfect shoes to wear with it. Halloween is the one night of year when I can dress like a total slut…It looks nice. What about Ben?"

"Uh…Bonnie and Clyde, and I said hell no. So he wants to be Kyrie Irving, and I'm like of course"

"Who's Kyrie Irving?"

"You don't know Kyrie Irving?! He's the only reason I was fascinated with basketball in the first place. I keep thinking that I'm with him instead of Ben, he plays for the Cleveland Cavaliers, and this season he has played 71 games, all stars too and has 20.8 point averaged and has a 3.5 million dollar contract or something like that…"

"Regina!"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you didn't like basketball"

"I don't…I like Kyrie Irving; oh bestie I got to go, Ben is here"

"Oh yeah…It's your 2 year Anniversary date, where are you guys going?"

"To the movies and then to get something to eat, hey wish me luck…I might get lucky" she said, and then she hung up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Like I said the first time I think a lot when I'm in the shower. Ricky was right, that I wanted to have sex for the wrong reason. I don't know how I was going to feel in the morning, but he said he loves me…that's something right? I mean that's a commitment. I want him ten times more now that I know that some bitch could make a move when I'm not around. That makes me…Jealous. I wish he felt like me at the moment, I love him but this feeling is his fault. That's why he thought I would feel regretful in the morning if we slept together, because he knows it was his fault, that I feel jealous. I turned off the water and walked to my bedroom and but on my pajamas. I turned off the light and crawled in bed.

**So FF fans do you like it! I know you do! Because I swear I do! It's not my best one yet…You wonder how I update these so quick? Because they're already written! Yup I wrote these Chapters a minute ago, I can't remember, all I do is check it over...re-write a few words and have Mariah15 check it out then…PUBLISH! And that's the way love goes. So I will have Chapter 3: **_**Obsessed **_**updated 2 days before Halloween or tomorrow. I don't know I haven't decided yet! But keep me in your notes and you'll see for you pretty face selves! I got to go so review! And remember this is a No Hater ZONE and if you continued to hate…Fuck you! I show no Mercy! **


	3. Obsessed

**Chapter Three: Obsessed … Enjoy it! Warning! This chapter is a little more explicit then the last two…I mean adult theme and sexual content**

_You think you crazy? I'll show you crazy…Just try me, bitch!_

My alarm clock goes off and I groaned…I shut it off and got out of bed, I when to my closet and picked out my black skinny jeans and a red slim crop top, with a gray cardigan over it. I got dressed, brush my teeth and did my makeup. I styled my hair into a messy bun and put on my red pumps. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and saw Regina

"Regina? What are you doing here, you're not the morning type" I said, she smiled

"And you're not the type to wear 4 inch heels on school occasion …so how did this happen?" she asked looking at my outfit

"I just threw something on…its nothing"

"Uh huh…what's up with you and my brother?"

"Nothing, we're fine… apparently she lied about everything she told us"

"So he didn't cheat?"

"No he cheated, but he didn't sleep with her…but they kiss, and she knew about me the entire time"

"What a bitch…Oh and I need to borrow your joggers" She said going upstairs to my room. I followed her and she trashed my closet…Regina May Underwood, you got to love her

"Regina check my dresser, not my closet…"

"I found the pants, now I'm just looking for a shirt" she said

"Why do you want to dress all casual? You look pretty with your little skirt and grey tank top and ugg boots"

"Amy…I got to tell you something"

"Yeah, anything Regina"

"I know it's soon, but this is the week my period starts…and I don't want blood dripping from my legs if it happens in this skirt that would be wrong, because this is my favorite skirt"

"That's only if you don't have on panties…" I told her. She looked shameful for a moment

"Regina are you wearing any underwear!"

"Calm down, I'm wearing a thong…I have some dignity, I'm going to take a tampon too" She said. She went to the bathroom and change. It the matter of time she looked pretty to mommy

"You look like a lady on her period"

"The hell with that I still needs a shirt…"

"Here… just wear this hoodie"

"Wishful thinking bestie….Come on let's go to school, but first I want a donut and some hazelnut coffee" she said before we left. We got to school late, missing homeroom, but everyone was in the hallway

"Hey bitches!" Lauren said greeting us

"Hi Love" Regina said giving her a hug

"I met someone…" she said

"What for the night or for the week?" Regina asked

"For the day…don't give me too much credit"

"Well who is he?"

"Two guys from Jack's football team, one of them are coming with me to Amy's party"

"Two? Good job" Regina said

"So why are you two wearing each other's outfits?" she asked

"We're not…Regina's becoming a lady, and I'm jealous so I'm becoming a Kardashian"

"Oh yeah…I heard about the Anna and Ricky thing at Band Camp, what a bitch right?"

"There wasn't a thing! And how do you know about that? Is she talking about it around the school?"

"No…She's in my biology class, and she was talking to one of her friends…the blond one" she explained, I looked around and saw Anna…She looked at us and walked away, but end up bumping into Ben who bumped into Ricky. The 3 of us saw it, and Regina was the first one there and we followed

"Hey, watch where the hell you're going next time!" Regina said

"Regina…It's fine, she didn't mean too…and what the hell are you wearing" Ben said. I wrapped myself under Ricky and took him inside the boy's restroom. There were 4 other seniors in the bathroom staring at us

"Get out!" I said rudely, and they fled. I sat on top of the sink and pulled Ricky close to me

"I want you… I woke up this morning feeling grumpy. I need you to fix it" I said, I kissed him and he kissed me back, for a second I thought I had him, but he pulled away

"Amy, we're going to be late for class… And you hate being late" He said. That's cute… he's changing the subject, it's not going to work this time

"That's cute…but it's not working, I want this and I want this to be with you" I said, I pulled him back in my grasp and kissed him again and slid my hands up his shirt caressing his torso; he takes off my cardigan and slid his hand up my shirt, unhooking my bra. Yes! He's up for it! I take off his shirt and kissed his neck to his chest. He takes off my shirt and my bra, I slid my shoes off and wrapped my legs around his hips, and he lifts me up and puts me against the wall. I unwrapped my legs from his hips and unbutton my pants. He pulls them down and kisses my thighs, up to my breasts. I unbutton his pants and he lifts me up again, I moaned. He motions me on to him. I moaned and hiss in pain, but it did feel good. He thrust inside me again, I moaned louder… He covers my month and I held on tighter to him

"Shh…you don't want to get us caught" He said. I'm new at this, but I think I was going to come…and really quick, in moments I come and he stops. He eases out of me and put his pants back on. I pull up my pants and hook my bra. I grabbed my shirt and put it on, he gives me my shoes

"Gigi's Christmas gift?" he asked. He knew she gave them to me as a bet actually. She claims I wouldn't wear them unless I wasn't a virgin anymore. 'The color red is a sin of true sexy love in my book' Regina said

"Yeah…she really is something else" I said. I put my heels on and my cardigan and Ricky put his shirt back on. I fixed my hair and my makeup before we left

"You know those burn outs said something to the entire school about us…" I told him, opening up my locker

"Why do you say that?"

"They must've had to…because no one walked into that restroom when we walked in"

"About that…are you okay?" he asked

"Hey, don't do that shameful thing on me… I don't regret anything, and you better not had regret anything either" I told him

"I don't…I enjoyed it" He said. I kissed him on the cheek, and put my shoes in my locker. I changed into my socks to wear for the rest of the day

"Now I have to go to class, I'll see you later. Hey, I love you" I told him. He kisses me and walks off. I head to class with a fake excuse and pass, the teacher bought it and I sat in the back with Regina and she was knocked out, it must her period side effects. In front of her was Anna, writing in her notebook. She rips out a page and gives it to the girl in front of me. I know the girl in front of me too, her name is Grace, and she's a good girl too…I need to figure her out. The bell rings and class is dismissed. I tried to wake up Regina but she was slump

"Gigi! Gigi wake up… it's time for lunch, we could grab some chipotle down the street" I told her, she shot her head up and grabbed her bag

"Come on lunch is giving chipotle down the street" she said walking out of the room

"Gigi…" I followed her out of the classroom and into the hallway and I see most of the boys looking at me funny, and laughing. I walked faster until I ran into Anna

"Hey watch it!" She said, I almost charged at her but Ricky caught me

"Excuse us…" He said. He takes my arm up and we walked to the lunch room

"Amy what was that?" he asked

"Don't worry I wouldn't dare touch a hair on your little Anna"

"Amy!"

"I'm sorry…moment of jealousy, I can't help it. It was an accident and she flipped and I saw red, then you came" I explained. Gigi came up to us and was not her happy go lucky self

"Richard! Can you please buy me a candy bar?" She asked

"Regina…did you start?" I asked

"Yes. My P.M.S. is starting to take in and you lied there is no chipotle in here down the street, so Benjamin is going to get it"

"So what? You're on government name basis with everyone now" Ricky asked

"Only for the week…and we live together? I'm going to give you so much hell" She said. Anna walks pass looking at Gigi and Regina stares at her

"You want to start to!" Regina shouted

"You know what I'm getting tired of your smart mouth!" Anna protested. I was shock, Anna don't know what hit her. Regina is a real fighter ever since her bad childhood ended

"Umm you might not want to do that with Regina…" Ben said butting in

"You got it! Oh my god you got my Chipotle! Cool…Oh and umm bitch! Don't ever in your life talked back to me like you're my brother!" Regina said before sitting at our table.

"Let me go check on her…We aren't finished here" I told Ricky, before heading off to Regina. I sat next to her and sighed

"Gigi, what's wrong…"I asked her

"I started, I'm bleeding…I can't control this, and I like control…I might just go home and lie in bed dying" she said. I chuckled

"So what was that with you and Anna back there?"

"I don't like her, she tricked my brother and lied to you and looked at me funny. She's a shit starter" she stated

"You mean an Adrian?"

"Oh God, don't get me started on that bitch! She was a real problem, until I took care of it…and do you see her anywhere?!" Regina was right. Adrian chose to be home schooled for her last year, because for one; she wanted to be close to Robbie and second Regina threated her after they fought. It was all because Adrian called Regina out, because of her childhood and Regina went crazy and started a fight with Adrian and didn't talk to Ricky for weeks.

"What's up between you and Ben?"

"We're better… I just wish something special was there, and last night something change"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something didn't click last night…"

"Last night were you guys 2 year anniversary date, why wasn't it special?"

"I don't know…Last night was fun, we went to the movies and grabbed something to eat, then had sex and nothing click, I felt nothing!" She shouted, the boys looked at us from the table across from us. I looked around and everyone else looked at us for a second

"Gigi you're causing a scene… and you don't want another I.S.S. now do you?"

"I don't give a damn if they give me an I.S.S.! I'm broken! I'm hungry and I'm tired! I'm a little woozy" Regina threw her food away and placed her hair in a ponytail

"I want to know why we didn't click for the first time in 2 years, he just shut down"

"What do you mean shut down? Like he didn't… you guys didn't—"

"For God's sakes Amy spit it out!" She shouted, I jumped

"Did you come?" I asked her

"Of course I did if I didn't I wouldn't be with the guy" she said

"Was it bad?"

"I don't know…"

"Was he bad?"

"No…"

"Was you bad?"

"I know you didn't just ask me that question…Of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's boring in bed…it's just the same routine over and over, we could be anywhere and it's the same thing over and over again, he's boring. At first we were on point, now we are losing it"

"Maybe you could try new tricks…"

"Amy, your still a virgin, I don't expect you to understand yet…but I still love you" She said. I felt my skin flush and my cheeks turned red. She looks at me for a moment

"Wait… What was that look?"

"Nothing" I said, who am I trying to fool. She caught me

"No…That look means something. OMG! Amy wear are your shoes? No don't tell me! Because you did it! Ohhh! You were the slut that everyone is talking about"

"What? People are calling me a slut?"

"Were you the one getting bun in the boy's room?"

"Yes…"

"Then you're the slut…Amy I'm so proud of you"

"Regina, this is not a good thing…no wonder I've been getting the eye from those burn outs and freaks"

"Why do it if you were going to regret it?"

"I don't regret it; if I could I'll do it again. I'm talking about how am I a slut?"

"You had sex in the boys room… you know that's slut territory, right?"

"It is? Oh God…I feel dirty now"

"Oh geez Amy come on it's not that bad…After all it is your boyfriend you were with, you just did it were sluts give top at too"

"Really Gigi…"

"I'm just saying. For a nerd that was a very bold and sexy move Amy… Congrats" she said

"I'm not a slut…"

"I know that…but those jackasses don't know that, let's get this clear…" Regina said. Regina stands on the table and automatically got everyone's attention in the lunch room. This isn't weird at all anymore; even the teachers don't care because everyone knows Regina May Underwood, the hot rebel… on her period

"HEY DUMB ASSES! AMY IS NOT A SLUT! SHE JUST SO HAPPEN TO—"

"Gigi!" I shouted… Ben, Ricky and I tried to get her off the table. If this is Regina on her period, imagine her if she was pregnant

"Gigi can you please get down…" I asked her

"Amy I am helping you…NOW WHERE WAS I! OH! MY BEST FRIEND IS NOT A SLUT, SHE A GOOD PERSON AND THE SMARTEST GIRL I KNOW, BUT HAVING SEX ON SLUT TERRITORY WASN'T HER BEST MOVE, BUT CAN YOU BLAME HER?! SHE'S IN LOVE—"She was just going on and on. Until Ricky took a candy bar from a freshman

"Gigi I got you a candy bar!"

"You what?! Aw thank you…give it here!"

"You have to come down first!" He said. He reaches his hand out to pull her down. When Ricky got her feet back on the floor he gives her the candy and she sits down and smiles. Like I said you got to love her

"You okay Gigi?" I asked her, I sit next to her and she nods. I look around and everyone else is back to minding their business

"How about next time she should control her bitch…" I heard Anna say; I turn my head and saw Anna and her circle laughing. In moments Regina drops her candy bar and rushes over there. Regina grabs a fist full of Anna's hair and drags her out her chair. I run over there and grab Regina

"Gigi… She's not worth it" I told her. Regina let's go of her hair and stands up

"You're not worth anything… I don't know why he's in love with you" Anna protest. Regina and I headed out with the boys and left the lunch room

"Regina? Are you okay?"

"She has one more time…or else she will get her ass beat, I'm serious… and it's not my period talking" She said. Ben took her to class, while Ricky and I stayed behind. He gave me a look, and this look is very familiar. It's the we're-going-to-finish-talking-about-this look

"I know…I know…What is it that you want to know?" I asked him

"What's going on between the 3 of you?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's you… she's been talking about me and Regina ever since you led her on, Ricky she's obsessed, she really thinks me and Regina are the ones that's getting in the way of you and her ever being in a relationship. And Regina is just standing up for us…"

"There's no a chance in hell that Anna and I are ever going to be… If she's starting something with you and Gigi, tell me…Don't obsess over this"

"What about Regina?" I asked

"I'll talk to Gigi…Or I'll try to talk to her" He said. For a bad boy, Ricky doesn't like violence, or seeing Regina like the rebel she is, because he knows that he made her this way. The only reason why Regina acts the way she do, is because she looked up to Ricky growing up. After the rape, Ricky taught Regina how to fight, and also how to shoot. Ricky also taught her how to control her angry and her anxiety… After the incident happen and their bad, bad childhood she became diagnosed with many mental disorders, like posttraumatic stress disorder, sociopath disorder and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. It's been tough getting Regina's head together, but we manage to get her head straight as possible. As I try not to obsess over that Anna is feeling for my boyfriend. I thought about the Halloween party that will be later on tomorrow night, and I can't wait! Robbie has his costume already; he's going to be Capitan Jack Sparrow, off of Pirates of the Caribbean… I told him, there's no shame of wanting to be Johnny Depp for the night, because he is amazing… While I was thinking about Johnny Depp, I overheard Anna and Grace talking

"I want Amy to know the truth about Ricky and me…" Anna told Grace

"I understand that, but fighting with his crazy ass sister isn't going to win him back" Grace explained. I heard Anna sigh

"Then what should I do to get his attention?" Anna asked

"There's a Halloween party, tomorrow night at Amy's…I could ask my friend Adrian to get us in and you can find a way to talk to Ricky"

"Okay, sounds like a plan… All I have to tell him is that, the last night at Band Camp was perfect and I was just scared to admit that I wanted to be with him at the time, now that I see that he's unhappy with that trick, Amy … I could put his heart on rest, while he's with me and we'll make sweet love"

"There you go…make him feel like that he shouldn't be with Amy, make something up with fake evidence" Grace said. These bitches are sick! I walked away and head to class. I got a text from Robbie, saying that the party is set up and all we need is a playlist. A playlist? I don't know any good dance songs… but Regina does! Yes! Regina is in love with music, she can start the list. Since this was the last class for the day. School was out, and students were blissful to hear about Robbie's party already. I guess he sent the message.

"Hey Amy! Can't wait for the party" A student said

"Amy I heard about the party…I was wondering if I could bring a few guys?" Another student asked

"Sure…The more the better" I told her

"Hey Amy… will you be giving top in your bathroom at this party" A senior asked rudely…He laughed at my face and walked away, not before smacking my ass and chuckling

"Stop it!" I shouted at him

"What are you going to do about it? Slut…" He said

"I'm not a slut…you asshole" I said, he pulled his hand back to run it across my face, but stop

"Oh don't mind me, continue to threaten my girlfriend…Like I'm not standing here" Ricky said sarcastically. Ricky walks up beside me and wraps his arm around me protectively

"I was just messing around with her…" the senior said

"Well next time…Don't" Ricky said simply

"And if I don't?" the senior asked, being a smart ass

"You don't want to know" He said stepping up towards him, I pull Ricky back a little, while Regina and Ben came to see the action. Regina stood close to the senior

"What's going on here?" She asked. Regina cracked her knuckles and pulled her pants up higher like a dude. The senior smiled at Regina and Regina kept a straight face

"That's cute…What you his body guard?" he asked sarcastically

"Nope…I'm the bitch who will rock your shit, if you are fucking with my circle" Regina explained. This senior must be a punk, because he pushed Regina and Ricky got crazy… Ricky does not toy with Regina's safety and if her safety has been toyed with, he will go off

"Don't push my little sister!" Ricky said punching the senior. The senior's friend started picking on Regina and she kicked him in the leg then once he kneeled down to Regina's level. Regina punched him in the face. Ben stopped her from doing anything else, while Ricky gained his self-control back, he stops and roughed up the senior and threw him into the locker

"Now! Apologize to baby girl…NOW!" Ricky told him, the senior said sorry to Regina

"Apologize to Amy!" Ricky told him

"I'm very sorry, Amy…" The senior said. Ricky let him go and walked away. Regina and I went to her and Ricky's apartment to get her stuff, since she was spending the night at my house. I told Regina about what I overheard in the hallway between Grace and Anna

"Are you kidding?!" Regina asked shocked and loud

"Regina, shh…I don't want Ricky to know about this… he told me not to obsess over her, or else it would create more problems between me and him" I told her. She closed her door and continued to pack her bags

"So what are you going to do?" She asked me, I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know, there's nothing to do…You tried threating her and I proved that Ricky wasn't going anywhere, but she still wants him…" I told her. She stopped packing and put on her boots and jacket on

"You ready?" She asked me, her and I walked out and drove to my house. It was 7:00 by the time we got to my house and 8:00 when I convince Regina to do homework. By 10:00 Regina and I fell asleep.


	4. Confessions

_***Friday Morning, October 31***_

Regina and I were getting ready for school while Robbie and Adrian where downstairs. While Regina was putting on makeup; I was getting dressed. I put on my white long sweater with some black stretch pants and my white uggs. I went to the bathroom put on my makeup and put my hair up into a bun. When I got done I went back into my bedroom and saw Regina wrecked my damn closet…again

"Gigi what are you looking for this time?"

"Your doc martins" she said.

"There underneath the bed" I told her. She looked under my bed grabbed the shoes put them on, grabbed her bag and she was ready.

"Wait, Regina…Adrian is downstairs so be cool, okay?"

"Amy, I'll be fine…It's Adrian you have to worried about" She said going down the stairs. We arrived downstairs and Robbie was talking to Adrian about the party

"So its tonight?" Adrian asked

"Yup…"

"So who are you going to be?" She asked him

"Jack Sparrow" He said

"Oh…A girl can't get tired of Johnny Depp" She said sexually

"Okay, I'm drinking juice here… Don't make me choke" Regina said, and I laughed. Ricky texted me, saying that he was outside and I told Regina that it was time to go. She grabbed a piece of gum and chewed it

"Give me a piece…"I told her. She grabbed another piece and gave it to me; meanwhile while we are chewing gum, we walked outside and into Ricky's car

"Hey Hun…" I said, he smiled and kissed my lips. Regina's phone ring

"Yes Boyfriend" Regina said on the phone. As Ricky pulled up in the in the school parking lot. Regina hung up the phone as we walked in the building.

"What was that about"? I asked.

"He canceled our date…that asshole" Regina said

"Where were you two going?"

"We were going to go bowling! But no he wanted to do his late night practice for tomorrow's game!" I replied. Regina slammed her locker and went to class. I got all my books out of my locker and ran to class before the bell rang. I went to class not even focusing on the board, just thinking about the party and Anna's "so called plan" she was starting.

"Amy? What's the answer?" The teacher asked me hopping for my full attention.

"Um…X=y4 and that's 3%" I answered not sure of myself, but I got the answer right. The bell rang it was finally time to go. When I walked out the door I saw Ricky and Regina waiting for me. We rode to my house, because I had to get home and get dressed for the party and Regina had here stuff here also. Ricky pulled up in the front of the house. I got out the car, went to the house, up to my bedroom.

"Okay so were you serious about being Melanie Martinez?" I asked her… She changed into a mini doll dress and had on a 2 color wig

"Yeah….Where you serious about being a school slut?" She asked sarcastically

"It's not a slut costume… It's a naughty school girl costume" I explained to her, She smiled and rolled her eyes

"Okay Ms. Freaky…" She said. I laughed and went to the bathroom and change into my outfit. Um the top was a little short… Okay maybe more than short, this top fitted like a bra… and the skirt was high as hell, because it was high a waist skirt showing my entire ass. What the hell is this? I bought a Porn Star costume. I walked back to my bedroom and told Regina about the costume

"Amy… You don't look like the girl in the picture; you must have done something wrong…" She looked at the skirt and the shirt. She replaced the top with a white button shirt instead, and tucked it in the skirt. She gave me some thigh high stocks to put on

"Better?" she asked me

"Yeah…" I looked in my mirror. I looked under my bed and grabbed some black closed toe pumps and put them on

"So cute! I like it!" Regina said. I smiled and looked at her costume. Regina's doll dress was above her middle finger and her heels were 7 inches high with some ruffle socks on. Her makeup was dark, but colorful…

"You look awesome!" I told her, I heard music and people. I guess the party started. Regina and I went downstairs, and saw all of our friends. We went to the kitchen and saw Jack and Ben…Where's Ricky?

"Hey boyfriend…"Regina greeted to Ben. And Jack was talking to Madison and another girl…Lauren came towards us with her 'date'

"Hey Ms. Freaky…" Lauren said

"And you are?" I asked her

"Oh…I am a girl from the Lingerie Football League and he's Josh Cribs" she explained. Lauren had on a cropped football shirt with some pink lace panties and some white Nike roshes

"Okay… it's very you…" I told her. I walked around the house looking for Ricky, I still didn't see him. I walked up to Robbie and Adrian in the middle of the living room, which was our dance floor for the night

"Robbie... Have you seen Ricky?"

"Yeah, he told me that he was coming later on"

"When was this?"

"Like five minutes ago" He explained. I walked away and went back to the kitchen

"Regina. Everyone is getting bored with the music, can you spark this place up with your profanity playlist"

"I'll take that as a complement" She said. Regina walked towards the radio and plugged her phone in.

_**Rihanna- Numb **_

_**Ecstasy in the air **_

_**I don't care**_

_**Can't tell m nothing **_

_**I'm impaired **_

_**No words for wear **_

_**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**_

"Ben? Where's your best friend?" I asked him, he took his phone out and showed me the text message Ricky sent him

_8:40PM Dude where are you? Amy's going to be worried… -Ben_

_9:00PM Tell her I'll be there later…- Ricky_

_9:30PM Ricky it's been 30 mins, bring your ass here boy! - Ben_

_10:06PM …- Ricky _

_10:08PM?- Ben_

"I don't understand…" I told him

"I don't either… I tried calling him and he didn't answer" Ben explained. Regina came back

"Come dance…" She told Ben. I nodded tell them to go ahead. I grabbed a cup and it wasn't soda…of course not, it's 5% of coke zero and 95% vodka, but it was good. I drunk down my first cup and was on to the second, after my second I had cup number three. Cup number 3 was half way down and I was buzzed, I stopped because I saw Anna and Grace; bitch had fucked up my buzz so I down my third cup and was on my fourth cup.

_**Schoolboy Q- Man of the Year**_

_**Bruh, I see, girls everywhere**_

_**Titty, ass, hands in the air**_

_**It's a party over here**_

_**Shake it for the man of the year**_

_**Uh, man of the year, man of the year…**_

_**Bounce **_

"Pick up apple contest!" Robbie shouted

"Boring…let's make this fun" Lauren said. I'm still in the kitchen, while everyone else is in the living room, dining room…maybe even the bathroom

"Grinding contest! With an apple on your head" Lauren said. Typical, of course

"Regina…song?"

_**Trey Songz- Cake**_

_**Baby, this might sound rude**_

_**I'm taken, but I want you**_

_**And I don't wanna play by**_

_**The book, no rules **_

_**They say you can't have cake and eat it too, **_

_**But ain't that what you s'posed to **_

_**Do? Ain't you s'posed to eat it too?**_

_**Cake's on the menu**_

_**Cake- cake's on the menu**_

_**Can you take my order? **_

I walked into the living room and see mostly boys surrounding Laruen and Adrian grinding on the floor. Typical… I drink my the rest of cup and grab another one, I should really stop…but I have my reasons, one my boyfriend cheated on me, two; Anna is a crazy stalker wanting him, three; my first time having sex was in the school's boys restroom and last but not least…my boyfriend isn't hear to comfort me…asshole. I heard everyone gasp; I went back to the living room and saw Regina grinding on Laruen and Ben with a problem. There's an argument waiting to happen

"Wow…" I said to myself. I sat on the counter, staring at my dry phone, waiting it to ring, waiting to hear _**Mine **_ringtone by Beyoncé…or him coming through the door and nothing. I down the rest of the fifth cup and grabbed another one…now I'm drunk. I saw Regina and Ben arguing by the stairs, then soon after Ben storms out and Regina comes in here

"Are you drunk?" She asked me grabbing a cup and taking it like a shot

"I had liked 2 drinks…" I said holding up 4 fingers. Yup I was very drunk

"Well let me catch up" she said. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and 2 shot glasses

"You ready?" She asked me filling up both glasses, I take my glass

"Bottoms up!" I said before taking the shot. I let the vodka go down my throat and made a sour patch face. Anna and Grace walks in the kitchen…they look at us and we look at them

"Uh! This party is so lame...and this damn kitchen is small as ever" Anna stated

"Yeah totally" Grace agreed. Regina looks at me and smile…Oh no

"Being a cat for Halloween is so typical…I mean any pussy ass bitch with no bae can put on some ears" Regina said

"Yeah totally…" I agreed, Anna and Grace looks at us and flipped their hair

"So Ricky called me tonight… he's coming over my house to talk, but I know Ricky and he's not the type to talk" she said. I stare her down and she looks at me

"Are you trying to be funny?" I asked her. She chuckled and showed me her phone it had Ricky's name showing that he did text

_Anna, we should talk…I'll call you when I'm on my way- Ricky_

"Yup…I thought I would just come here and tell you to stay away from Ricky…He's mine" Anna stated. I was too drunk to punch her in the fucking teeth, so I just push her…she push me back and I stumble into the counter knocking down a few bottles and everyone came into the kitchen. I grabbed my cup and threw the drink in her face. She stood there in shock and I attack her

"He's mine…BITCH!" I told her, Regina grabbed me and Anna got up

"I confess…I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT!?" Me and Regina asked

"Yes! I had sex with Ricky at Band Camp…it was more than a kiss, she whatever he told you…was a lie! I'm pregnant and it's his!" she gets her purse and shows a pregnancy test that shows a positive sign. I can't believe this! I don't know what to believe or who to believe

"THAT'S IT PARTY IS OVER! GET THE FUCK OUT!" I said. I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I grabbed my phone and texted Ricky

_So that's why you didn't come over! Because you wanted to be with her and the baby! And don't act like you didn't know! I hate you…I thought you love me, it's over! Never again am I going to let you trick again. I gave you everything! I gave you my body and that's how you repay me!? By getting a bitch at Band Camp pregnant and going over her house?! FUCK YOU RICKY… Lose my number! It's over! I'M DONE- Amy_

I sent the text without thinking twice and I lay down on my bed and cried my eyes out

_**And what was Ricky doing all this time?**_

_Ricky was at Amy's house, to drop off the girls (Regina and Amy) but had to head to the apartment for his costume, (he was going to be Hawkeye) It late after Ben text him, there was a surprise on his car. Someone keyed his car and stash his tires. Then here comes trouble_

"_Hey Asshole!" the senior from earlier said_

"_Adam…all of this because you lost a fight?" Ricky asked…Ricky didn't want to fight, or want violence unless it was necessary. He didn't feel it was necessary, yet…_

"_Where are slut and little miss sexy…what's her name? Regina, but everyone calls her Gigi…but you call her Baby girl…Baby girl is really sexy, and that ass she got is so big…I'll teach her a thing or two tonight after I get done whooping your ass" Adam said, Ricky tried so hard not to get angry _

"_Why are you going through all this trouble? Just walk away and nobody gets hurt"_

"_You're talking pretty tough for a guy whose about to get jump…" he said. Ricky looks around a see 3 other guys by Adam_

"_Four against one? Wow…that's a bitch move, come on…hit me if you think it's going to increase you dick!" Ricky stated_

"_I was cool with you Ricky…but until Band Camp, you see…Anna and I had a thing for each other, but she met you and just had to have you. You don't know how heartbroken that made me feels… So I did what I had to do…I had to show her that she belongs to me" Adam said. Ricky knew what that meant, when he was younger he only heard it so often, but he never understood it...Until the Regina thing_

"_You raped her?" Ricky asked. Adam smiled _

"_Bitch you guessed it! You was right! You're smarter then what you look" he said_

"_Son of bitch! And you want to do the same to my sister!" Ricky grabbed him by his collar and punched him over and over again… then Ricky got triple team by Adam's gang. One of the boys had a bat and beat Ricky with it constantly and another one kept kicking him in the ribs while Adam was punched Ricky in the face. Ricky was now tasting his own blood in his mouth and holding on to he's ribs for dear life. Adam took his money and burns his costume_

"_No party…no costume, you bitch" _

"_I'm going to kill you…" Ricky said in pain, Adam again kicked Ricky in the face and cracked his phone. Adam and the boys ran away. Ricky was helpless and weak, he hated his self for being so weak when he needed someone the most…He needed Amy, but now she probably thinks he skipped out on her, or Anna could be telling her lies. Ricky's phone goes off and the ringtone __**Mine**__ by Beyoncé came on…it was Amy…he wish he could answer it, but he was so weak and he couldn't reach it, then his phone beep. It was a text message…He bet it was Ben, and if he wanted help…he had to help himself first. He reaches his arm out in pain grabbing his phone. His phone was cracked so bad you couldn't see the screen, so good for Siri _

"_Siri…Call…Ben…" he said. The phone was ringing then finally someone answer_

"_Ricky were the hell are you dude?" Ben asked_

"_Benn! I…need…I need…your help, I got…I got jump, I need a ride…" Ricky struggled_

"_Damn it! Where are you?" _

"_123 street on the concern of the Party City store…"_

"_I'm on my way!" Ben said, before hanging up. Within 12 minutes Ben found Ricky and took him to the hospital. Ricky was rushed to the emergency room quick. Ricky had 2 black eyes, four broken ribs and countless bruises. Ricky was in critical condition…a serious critical condition, meaning his vitals were unstable and he's losing conscious. They told Ben the state he was in, and Ben had to tell Amy and Regina_

"_Will he be okay soon?" Ben asked_

"_Only time would tell, I'm very sorry…" The doctor said before walking away. Ben tried calling Amy, it went straight to voicemail. He texts Regina and she didn't text back. What the hell!? The two important girls in Ricky's life aren't answering?! When it's needed!? But little did Ben know that Amy turned her phone off and Regina is…doing something else at the moment_

_**And Sense! Well FF Fans what you think about…That! It was a very 'feeling' chapter…if you asked me, I'll say it was emotional in a way…as a writer I guess I would feel that why. BUT! Yup that's chapter 4; Confessions…I may post Chapter 5; Resentment soon, maybe on 11/19/14 we'll see! But please review and don't hate…appreciate! **_


	5. Resentment

_**So that was some cliffhanger? Wasn't it? I hope you are as thrilled as I am…because this chapter will blow you away or disappoint you, but at least you got to read the chapter five…Resentment**_

_Because you lied! I only give you a hard time. _

_Cause I can't go on and pretend like I haven't tried to forget this,_

_But I'm much too full of Resentment… _

I woke up with this big stinging pain in my head that made me frown. I looked at the time on my alarm clock; "10:42 am" Damn! I'm late for school! Wait! Its Saturday…I'm in so much pain right now, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I still had on my costume and heels. My feet were killing me, I slid them off and threw them in my closet, I took off my top and my skirt and threw them in the hamper; along with my damn 56 dollars Victoria Secret bra. I put a t-shirt on…I looked at it for a second and realized it was Ricky's shirt… He gave it to me on our 1st date. I remember it like it was last night, until I remember last night for what it actually was. He has a damn baby on the way by Anna More! I threw the shirt and grabbed one of my shirts and put it on. Fucking asshole, how could I be so stupid! Of course she had to be one step ahead of me, with her plotting on me and shit! FUCK! I forgot about that…I was too fucking drunk to realize that she was just making up shit to make me mad! So she's not really pregnant, I could just tell Ricky it was a drunken text and that I'm sorry… Wait she showed me the test, it was positive. Now I'm fucking confused, and she got a text from him… but was it real? I wish I knew, but all I know is that I'm not going back to Ricky until I know the truth. Regina comes in my room doing the walk of shame…

"Best friend…"

"What did you do Gigi?" I asked her. She laid on the bed and got under the covers

"Something horrible…" she said

"What happen?"

"I slept with Robbie…" She said, I gasped…I was shocked, I couldn't believe it… Regina and Robbie! In bed together!? And their relationships with other people

"Regina May Underwood! What have you done!?"

"I know…I know…I feel awful, I woke up naked, cold and on top of him. I got up so quick and got dress before he could even say my name. I kind of regret it, because I did it for the wrong reasons…"

"What do you mean?"

"I did it because I don't like Adrian, and I had an argument with Ben…I was just build up with so much anger, and hurt… I just wanted to feel good for a minute, so I ended up telling Robbie and then I made the first move, and he tried stopping me, I didn't want to stop…I left my phone in his room, and I'm afraid to go back in there"

"Why?"

"He might want to…talk about it"

"I understand…I'll get your phone" I got out of bed and put on some sweatpants. I walked down the hall into Robbie's room. Robbie was up and was getting his shower ready

"Hey…" I said

"Hey…" He said. I was just standing there awkwardly, why do I feel like I'm the one in trouble here? Robbie was standing there waiting for an answer

"I bet your wondering why I'm in your room." I asked him

"Umm…I believe so Amy, unless you want Regina's phone…" he said

"I'll just take the phone…." He gives me the phone and then held on to my wrist

"Amy…tell Regina that I'll forget about it, if she does…" he said. I nodded and left. I went back to my room and saw Regina crying. I never saw Regina so weak, and out of control… The only time Regina was like this was during the rape incident.

"Here you go Gigi…" I gave her the phone. She looks in her notifications and panic instantly

"OH MY GOD! AMY! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Wait…Pause! What's wrong Regina?"

"Ricky got jumped! He's in the hospital…He's in a serious critical condition! They don't know if he will wake up or not!" She said. She put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt; she had no shoes to wear but her 7 inch heels because she was in a rush. I grabbed a hoodie and put on my uggs and our bags. I took Robbie's keys and left the house with Regina. We got in the car and drove to the hospital. I feel so guilty; my last words to Ricky were "I hate you…" I didn't mean it, I take it back…I take it all back I didn't mean what0 I said. I was just drunk and angry. We arrived at the hospital in panic! What ifs were crowding my head…? What if he doesn't take me back? What if he read the text? What if he never wakes up? We walked to the front desk

"Hi I'm here to see Richard Michael Underwood…" Regina said to the lady at the desk. The lady looked old; maybe in her late 30s and early 40s… she was wearing this old cheap red lipstick that stained her coffee stained teeth when she speaks. Her hair was blond with a few gray flaws sticking out in a very messy bun. She must've been here all night. It was obvious that she didn't want to be bother, or check up on her appearances either, due to her 2 day old eyeliner and 1 week old manicure…Ugh!

"In order to see Mr. Underwood, you have to be family only…" She said. FUCK! I forgot about that, due to his condition only family could see him

"Well isn't there a list or something to say we're allowed to be there?"

"No one filled it out…A teenager brought him in. He wasn't in the state to fill out a V.I.P. list" she said sarcastically

"Okay look here old bitch—"Regina started but I stopped her and pulled her to the side

"Regina not a good idea to threaten the help is it?" I asked her

"That bitch is no help… she stay giving attitude"

"Regina look at her…she has coffee stained teeth, dried up make-up and 4 day old hair… I think she's been working for a least 48 hours straight, of course she'll act the way she's acting now"

"Fine! She's a cranky ass bitch… you happy?"

"Much better…Look why we don't just call Ben and tell him to fill the damn list out" I told her. Regina called Ben to call us up. Ben came down to the first floor and told the lady that we were family of Ricky and we should be able to see him. We we're finally able to pass and go up to the 4th floor.

"So how was he when you saw him?" I asked Ben. Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Terrible… He was broken on the ground, and he couldn't speak correctly. I felt so sorry for him, his body was cold and bloody, Amy you wouldn't want to see it if you could…I don't think you should see the pain he's in now…"

"I just feel so guilty… I should have called him or went with him, or something"

"So the same thing would happen to you, Amy I'm lucky that I got him here alive…Ricky is hanging out by a thread… and no one knows how long it might be until he wakes up! Or if he ever wakes" Ben stated

"Don't say that! My brother will not die! I won't let him" Regina protested. Ricky's doctor came to us and we paid attention to what he was saying. Ricky had 3 broken ribs, 2 black eyes, head concussion, 4 wound cuts, puffy patches on his skin and scrape scars. He also said that he was losing lots of blood... I just couldn't believe it; the doctor had me at head concussion. My knees felt weak and I fainted on the floor. I sit down with my leg shaking, along with the rest of my body. We asked to see him, but the doctor told us only Regina could at the moment. 15 minutes later Regina told us that Ricky was still sleep; she chose to put him on life support… the deal was if Ricky doesn't wake up in 4 weeks then they will turn off the machine. It was Regina's idea, no one else's… I mean their parents died about a year ago and Ricky was the adult now, but since he can't use his brain, Regina has too.

"Did you get to see him?" I asked Ben… Ben shook his head

"Who the hell would do this?" Regina asked…I started to think…Anna?

"Anna More?" I asked… The 3 of us thought about it

"Wasn't she at the party?" Ben asked

"That doesn't mean she didn't hire a hit man…" I said. I'm not the one to fight, but I find out who did this I will throw my hands up and try

"Okay let's think who are Ricky's enemies?" Ben asked

"Ricky didn't have beef with anyone for real… But if it could be anyone one it would be Bob…" Regina said. I looked at her shocked out of my mind

"I know…I know…I said the B word for the first time in 10 years… don't temp me about it. Bob is the only one who wants Ricky dead" She said

"But Bob is in jail… That can't be possible, or at least I hope it's not" I said. Ben was on his phone texting the entire time

"Ben, are you sending out a trend message about Ricky?" Regina asked

"No…I'm not; actually…People are sending me text messages about Ricky... Everyone at school already knows. People are posting stuff on Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, Snapchat…you name it" Ben said… What the hell?! The school is already trending Ricky's injury?!

"Okay, if that's the case then someone must have done it at school" I told them. The doctor came back out

"We stopped the blood from oozing anymore further…and he is growing conscience again, but only as of right now Regina can only see him" The doctor said. Regina walked with the doctor to the room, while Ben and I stayed behind

"Where was your phone?" Ben asked me. I sighed

"I turned it off, because I thought Ricky ditched me…I don't know, I was drunk…Anna was messing with my head…I don't think I could forgive myself if Ricky doesn't wake up within the next week…" I said

_**3 WEEKS LATER!**_

Ricky is showing signs of improvement, but still hasn't waked up… Regina haven't been home in 3 weeks, I've been giving her toiletries and clothes from their apartment, she hasn't eaten in days, and she and Ben stay going on and off. The day Ricky went to the hospital was the day she and Ben got back together; but she's been feeling sick, she said that she had a common cold or something. During my lunch break I went back to the hospital, and signed in. I'm now able to see him since his injury has healed. Regina was sitting next to him holding his hand. Regina looked awful, her hair was greasy and up in a top knot and she were wearing sweat pants and a baggy shirt with black uggs. Ugh! She looks terrible!

"Hey Gigi…"

"I've been up all night trying to figure out who could have done this to him…and I've been thinking about all of the freshman students, the sophomores, the juniors and seniors. It came to me… ADAM JOHNSON! They have everything to do with this… and I'm going to find out why…" Regina grabbed her bag and left the hospital and then the hospital and rushed to school. I got in my car and drove back to school. In minutes Regina and I went through the halls and looked in every class for Adam. Regina has been AWOL since Ricky's accident so she hasn't taken her meds. We were looking for Adam and it took her only 30 seconds. She ran in the classroom and just looked dead at him. He smirked at her

"Hey baby…" Adam said

"You're an asshole! So you want to take this outside" Regina said

"Okay but I don't have a condom on me…or singles" He said smiling

"Your bad boy isn't here is he…I could have sworn that I left him on the cold hard ground 3 weeks ago…"

"You know…3 weeks ago I was clueless to find out who it was that put my brother in a coma…because who would want to hurt Ricky… And last night it came to me, a jealous jackass! You and wanna be baby mama Anna" Regina said

"I'm so happy for you…" He said sarcastically

"Since I can't beat you senseless… because that would be taking the easy way out… so I'm just going to let karma deal with your ass" Regina said. We left the classroom and went to the office. Regina asked for Ricky's work and gave the principle a notice about Ricky's coma. I wish I would have believe him, or stayed in that car with him…We went back to the hospital and ran into the doctor

"Ladies! I have news…Mr. Underwood is awake and well, his head will heal in time"

"So when do we take him home?"

"Sooner than later…You may see him now" The doctor said. Regina didn't want to walk in, she already saw the bad stuff, and she didn't want to see him struggle too…Regina stayed out while I walked in. Ricky was talking to a nurse; she was giving procedures while he was asking questions

"Alright and you are all done, Mr. Underwood…I want you to have plenty of rest and eat well, and we'll be out of your hair in no time" She said then left. I sat down in the chair next to him and sighed

"Hi…" I said

"Hey…" He said. His voice was horsed, his eyes were low and his skin was pale. I miss him… I just wanted to crawl in bed next to him and just snuggle on him

"I've miss you…It's been hell without. Look Ricky, I'm sorry for what I said at the Halloween party when I text you…I didn't mean it, I was just so drunk and in my feelings and here you are in a hospital…" I started to choke up and cry. Ricky grabbed my hand

"Would it help if I told you that I don't know what you're talking about?"

"What?" I asked

"The doctor told me that I was found on the street and that I was bruised terribly. I told them I don't remember what happen before that…I actually don't remember a Halloween party, or starting senior year"

"What do you remember?"

"My parent's death… Regina's last birthday, moving into my condo and the rest is still fizzy"

"You don't remember Ben, Jack, Lauren or me?"

"Of course…You're all my friends, especially you Amy…You my best friend…"

"Yeah…just your best friend?"

"Yeah… we couldn't date, I would cheat on you… and I wouldn't want to hurt you" He said. I remember when he said this that was the first time we kissed. I can't believe it…Ricky doesn't remember our relationship…

_**So sorry for the long wait on the chapter, I've been on the grind! But I still have my co-author; Miss Mariah15. We agreed on that I will update every 3 weeks or so because I have nothing else better to do with my life, so I have all the time in the world. So back to the story! Ricky is diagnosed with long term memory loss. He doesn't remember the fight, Anna, or his relationship with Amy! Wow! Talk about Resent… **_


	6. Adore

_**Soooo Sorry about the looong wait. I had a terrible Christmas, and Mariah15 went out of town. I was in the hospital for the whole week and end up having my Christmas on the 27**__**th**__** alone, in my bed… BUT! On the side, Mariah15 and I had very great ideas for this chapter and the next chapter. Now I believe that we stopped on Ricky waking up and not knowing what happen this year, because of brain damage… Now just to make things clear: Ricky only remember Regina's last birthday party (sweet 16), he's parents death, Ben, Jack and Amy being his best friends. Meaning he doesn't remember his relationship with Amy.**_

_When you said you love me… No I love you more…_

_And when you said you need me…No I need you more _

_Boy I Adore You, I Adore you…Baby_

Ricky doesn't remember our relationship…. It's been a month since Ricky was released from the hospital and he still can't function everything in his brain. It's been terrible without him, I've been through Thanksgiving and Christmas without him and they both been hell. I call Regina to see how he's doing but she's been too sick to keep answering the phone. I'm spending the night at the condo today to see him and Ben is giving me a ride. I dragged myself out of bed, and placed my white t-shirt and black joggers on the bed. I grabbed my towel and started my shower. While the water was getting warmer, I put my hair up and took my clothes off and hopped in. Honestly this is my first shower in 3 days, since winter break started. I've been home mopping around while Robbie been at Adrian's and Mom and Dad are visiting Grandma in Florida, I should have went with them so I would be alone in this damn house. I got dressed and put my boots on; I grabbed my bag and head out. Ben was outside waiting in his car; I got in and greeted him

"Hey Ben… "

"Amy…How are you?"

"I'm not so hot…How's baby girl?" I asked. He sighed…And shook his head. This is the final time that he and Regina will break up. Last time they had a big fight about her and Robbie, and he explained about some dumb bitch named Lisa. Then they made up and promise they wouldn't break up again

"This "flu" she has is really getting to her and she's on her period along with it…I'm taking her to the doctor's office tomorrow morning." Ben explained

"I'll come too…" I told him. In no time we arrived to Regina and Ricky's condo. I grabbed my things and got out of the car. I knocked on the door and in moments Ricky comes to the door and I stood there in shock…

"Hey best friend…" He said. I gave him a small smile and gave him a soft hug

"Amy, I'm not going to break… You can give me a tighter hug than that" He said hugging back. I released him and took a step back

"So how are you? I mean physically…" I said

"I feel fine. I've been working out a little bit more and I even been playing sports again"

"Basketball?" I asked

"Yup… Ben told you?"

"I just figured…" I told him. Ben came in and took Ricky's attention off of me fully. I close the door and walked in to the living room. The boys soon started talking about basketball; I went to the back to find Regina. I walked into her room and I didn't see her

"Gigi?" I looked around her room and I walked to her bathroom and knocked on the door

"Gigi you in there?" I asked

"Amy?" Regina asked

"Yeah…"

"Are you alone?" she asked

"Yeah…" I told her. She opens her bathroom door and pulls me in and locks the door behind her

"What's up…?" I asked her. She looks like hell. Her beautiful bright red hair was now a dark red and her pale soft skin was now full of acne and blackheads with red blemishes. Her small beautiful figure was all over the place…

"WOW! Gigi this flu has really blown you away…"

"It's not flu…"

"Well if the flu isn't doing this to you then it must be your period…" I told her

"It's not my period…The acne I can get rid of in a week, but the bloating might take a little time"

"Why?"

"Because I'm 2 months pregnant…" she said. I gasped loudly… OMG! Regina Underwood is pregnant

"OH MY GOD…How do you know?" I asked her. She went under her sink and grabbed 5 different pregnancy tests.

"I don't…but I'm going to find out… I was waiting for you to show up so I wouldn't do this alone" She said while opening the first one and going to the toilet.

"Okay so why so sure before?"

"I did the math… I had unprotected sex with Robbie on Halloween, then 4 weeks later I was supposed to start my period but I didn't. Ben and I got back together 1 week after Halloween and had sex too. Then when Ricky was in the hospital I started to feel sick and I realize I didn't start my period and I appear to be pregnant…"

"So it's Robbie's baby?"

"That's to be continued…" she said finishing the test and cleaning herself and washing her hands and repeated the same thing with the next test. I put the cap on the first test and put it on the vanity then I wash my hands

"I had two cans of ginger ale and one glass of apple juice and 1 gallon of orange juice. Ricky bought me more ginger ale, it's under my bed…" she said. I'm shock on how well she's handling this.

"You told Ricky?"

"Hell no! He thinks I still have the flu… and so does Ben…"

"So let me get this straight… You and Robbie had sex 2 months ago, and so did you and Ben?"

"Yeah… A week after Robbie and I had sex" She said reminding me.

"And you started feeling sick that week? Or a couple days before that week"

"No I started feeling sick after Ben and I had sex…and Ricky was still in the hospital at the time" She explained. I sighed. Great! Not only is my boyfriend stuck in 2013, also Regina has a baby on the way.

"So this is a big if… If you are pregnant and if it is Ben's. What are you going to tell him?" I asked seriously. She placed the cap on the second test and put it next to the first one and washed her hands

"That I'm pregnant… take it or leave it" She said

"Okay be ready to say that in the morning…" I told her. She went to her room and grabbed a Ginger ale and drunk it

"I'm not going to the doctor's office" she said

"I don't know… I mean, I'm really pregnant…Me out of all people, honestly I thought you would be the one pregnant, Amy" She said. I gasped

"What! Why me? I haven't even had se— never mind…" I said

"I'm kidding… But still I'm the first to be pregnant. I can barely take care of my damn self, let alone a damn baby" she said. I sat on the edge of the tub and she sat next to me

"Well you have Ricky…" I told her

"Do you not know who the hell my brother is? He won't approve of this, he doesn't know about Robbie or me having sex period…" She said. Today is just filled with "happy" surprises

"Ricky thinks you're still a virgin?"

"Yes… Look Ricky is very protective over me and telling him that I and his best friend Ben were dating was a bad idea" She was right about that. I found out about Regina and Ben's relationship before Ricky and when Ricky found out it was horrible, he stayed in the middle of their relationship for weeks and went on their dates. After me and Ricky got together that all stopped but now I don't know

"So imagine him finding out about our sex life and me being pregnant… I don't want to mess up my brother's friendship with my boyfriend because Ricky would feel like that's being disrespectful to him…To date your best friend sister is one thing, but also having sex with her too? It's too much" she said

"Or maybe you're making a big deal out of it? I think Ricky would be more concern on why you're not taking your medication or what is making you stop taking it…but also we would never know if you don't talk to him about it." I told her

"I don't even know why I'm tripping over my brother caring about my life when his brain is all type of fucked up." She said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I saw the X-rays last week, and the test results… Ricky has something called Traumatic brain injury, meaning he could only remember the dramatic impact in his life and that's mom and dad's death, our childhood, and me… Adam did a number on him, and I can't wait to kill him"

"WHAT!"

"I'm going to kill Adam and Anna…one day, not now… I tried the police and they need evidence, so until I find some evidence, Ben and Jack got a little surprise for Adam and his pussy…"

"Regina… You mean posse?"

"No, I mean his bitch ass squad and that means pussy… Oh speaking of, I have to pee… hand me another test." I gave her the test and continued the conversion about Ricky

"So relationship wise… Who is Ricky's bitch now?" I asked

"Ummm…. Last night it was Zoë, but within 20 minutes after she left he came in my room and asked me was that the love of his life. It's funny if you think about it… Ricky knows he's supposed to be with you or someone, in some way but he doesn't know how. Not even a brain injury can break you two apart. I told him he sees the love of his life every day, but he forgets… Dr. Fields come over now and he helps him with his physical and emotional treatment… a hundred percent he's there but mentally he's so loss, like how he was when he was 8 years-old… I miss him, Amy"

"You're telling me… I hate seeing him like this" I told her

"I know Amy, but maybe this is a good time to start it over, and forget about Anna having his baby and all that other bullshit, because he did…" She said. I guess she was right. This is the time to have Ricky to myself and make things better then what they were.

"Okay… but baby steps first…"

"So what do we do?"

"First we should find Adam and fuck with his head, then we could get Anna to stop claiming Ricky, but I need something to hold against her first…" Regina said. Regina called Laruen and told her to keep a sharp eye on Anna. Since Lauren is in all of Anna classes she can come up with some idea of her next plan or lie…or whatever. It was late and the timer ring. Regina only took 3 tests; she threw all of the other ones away

"Wait. Shouldn't we at least keep one for Anna to see if the bitch is lying?" I said. Regina gave me a pregnancy test, and I put it in my bag. I can't until we get back to school.

_***1 Week Later (Back to School)***_

I didn't care about my outfit for today back, and I doubt that Regina did too. She's showing too, but she hid it well during school hours. I called Regina to see if she saw Anna or Adam around. Ben and Jack were downstairs on the west wing of the school and I was on the east wing and saw Grace and Anna walking to class. She was showing more than Regina, it made me sick looking at her with boyfriend's baby… God please I hope it's not his.

"Hello? Amy?" Regina asked on the other line

"Yeah, they just when to Biology…"

"Okay, Ben told me that Adam was in Math, but they caught one of his friends… Meet us in the boys locker room on the west wing" She said then she hung up. I took my red slip from my locker and went to the other side of the school. On my way down I hear screaming I ran to the locker room and saw Regina beating the boy's ass. Jack was shock and Ben was worried…

"Hey! Hey! Calm down… you don't want to mess up your stomach. Right?" I asked her cautiously. I grabbed her arm and sat her down on the bench… then put my attention back on boy

"Did he tell you anything?" I asked Ben and Jack

"Nope… He's loyal to his daddy" Jack said

"Is that so…" I walked up towards him, his arms was tied up to the shower stand and since he was a little taller than the stand he was squatting a little bit, so I know his legs were hurting

"So Josh…It is Josh right?" I asked him. He looked at me and started smiling

"You Ricky's little bitch… Look I'm not rating out anyone! The punk got what he deserves!" He said and spits on the floor…Ew! I kicked him in his knee and punched him in his face

"WHY! TELL ME WHY!" I shouted. I slapped him then kicked his knee once more

"WHY!" I shouted. Ben started to stopped me but Jack stopped him

"Let her take all her anger out" Jack said. I stopped myself and thought. I'm smarter than this, I'm the brains in this…This is Regina's job to be knocking someone out. Me? I gotta think

"Why'd you stop?" Regina asked me

"This isn't me…I have an idea. Jack where is Josh's phone?" I asked. Ben grabbed Josh's gym bag and gave it to me. I looked inside and found a baseball bat, and track shoes and a red towel. I grabbed the towel and it wasn't red…it was white with blood on it. I looked at the baseball bat and at the tip of it had blood on it. Son of a bitch

"Not only were you there the night Ricky got jumped…but you were a part of it…" I said unbelievable. I grabbed his phone and it was locked

"What's the password?" I asked him

"I'm not telling you nothing crazy bitch!" He said

"What's the password Josh" I asked harshly

"You're going to have to suck the skin off my dick to get that baby!" He said. How fucking rude! I smacked his face and punched his nose

"Okay! Okay! Its 4400" he said. I type in the code and it went to the home screen. I went to his messages and he deleted the old ones from Adam

"Okay, smart move deleting all the messages…" I told him. I sent a new message to Adam on Josh's phone

_Dude I need help, boy's locker room west wing- Josh_

"So what's the plan?" Ben asked

"2nd period will be over in 2 minutes, and Adam should be on his way here. So I need you guys on your feet while Regina and I grab Anna…" I told them. Regina and I took cover and left the locker room in moments the bell rings and everyone was in the halls I saw Anna and Grace walk into the restroom. Then Laruen walks in. Regina ran in the restroom and I followed suit. When we walked in I placed a note on the door and put a trash can in front of the door.

"Well…Well… We have some questions for you honey" Regina said. Regina took off her oversized sweater and earrings. I took of my shoes and put my bag on the floor

"Are about to fight these bitches? Or asked if she really is pregnant?" Laruen asked

"Excuse me…" Anna said.

"I have a math test to pass and a boy to have sex with in the girl's locker room after that math test" Laruen said. Laruen pushed Grace to the floor and push Anna on the floor too

"Now you're going to tell us everything you know about Ricky or else"

"Or else what bitch? What are you going to do? Bite me?" Anna asked. Lauren smiled and asked me to hold down Grace. As I held on to Grace's arms, Regina stood in front of her and punched Grace in the stomach

"I'll send your blond friend to the hospital… Now talk!" Lauren said. She grabbed Anna by her hair and dragged her in the stall. I could hear Lauren stuffing Anna's head in the toilet.

"You wanna talk now bitch! Or drown with the baby!" Lauren said

"Okay! Please…Stopp…Plea—"Anna pleaded. I let Grace go

"Grace I want you to go away, and if you speak of this to anyone…mark my words God, but you will end up like my brother…lost and hurt!" Regina said and Grace left. Lauren dragged a soaked Anna from the stall and threw her on her back

"Speak…" Lauren said

"I…I made the move on Ricky at…at Band Camp, but before it could become more than a kiss…he stopped me and left…I knew about all along, I just wanted Ricky for myself…I was being selfish…but that night of the Halloween party he really did text me… but only to see if I really was pregnant" Anna explain. I was so relieved to hear the truth.

"What about the baby…who's baby is it?" Regina asked. Anna stayed quite, Lauren grabbed Anna's hair and Anna was terrified

"ADAM'S! IT'S ADAM'S! HE RAPED ME!" Anna shouted. Lauren let go of her hair and gasped

"When?" Regina asked

"At the end of Band Camp. We were friends and he saw me make a move on Ricky and he got jealous…"She said. I started texting Ben and telling him everything Anna was telling us. Regina recorded everything Anna was saying and more. Lauren had to go to class. Ben text me

_Yeah Dido…Adam confesses about doing it too and jumping Ricky…Only because Jack banged up his knees with the bat a couple times… -Ben_

"Anna you know the deal…If you tall then you die!" Regina said, Anna looked scared

"See what fucking with Ricky do it you…I bet you won't ever look at someone else's boyfriend again" Regina said. Anna grabbed her thing and left

"Regina your baby is showing…" I told her. She put her sweater on and I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag. We both fixed our hair and I applied some lip gloss

"So since we beaten the truth out of both of them, what do we tell Ricky?" Regina said

"Nothing…If we tell Ricky about anything, we don't know how he would take the news… I think it's best if we let Ricky put all the pieces together himself…"

"And what if he can't? What if his injury is so bad that he won't be able to remember last year? " She asked

"Then he'll just move on to 2015 as a new man, forgetting all the bad and the hurt he went through last year…"

"You adore him that much, that you rather have all his pain and guilt and have him remember nothing? The growth between the both of you"

"Of course… It's my turn to protect him, Regina… I adore him…I love him" I told her

**OKAY! This chapter is done! And maybe a little short, but this chapter was supposed to clear the air about everyone… **

**Anna- Confess about her obsession and what really happen between her and Ricky at Band Camp**

**Adam- Was beaten terribly by Ricky's boys and he confess about jumping Ricky and Anna**

**Regina is pregnant! It's crazy! And who is the Daddy? That answer will be answered in chapter 7: I Lied**

**Ricky is having some "Brain issues" but he'll get better! Promise and I'll add a surprise to it as well. Now I won't be able to update until 3 weeks later…maybe…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


End file.
